Second Chance
by Belvina
Summary: Hay momentos en lo que no nos damos cuenta de lo que tenemos, o podríamos llegar a tener, hasta que sentimos que se nos escapa entre los dedos. Eso fue lo que le pasó a Lily, cuando vió lo enamorado que estaba James Potter de su novia. LxJ. R&R.


**Summary:** Hay momentos en lo que no nos damos cuenta de lo que tenemos, o podríamos llegar a tener, hasta que sentimos que se nos escapa como agua entre los dedos. Al menos eso fue lo que le pasó a Lily, cuando vio lo enamorado que estaba James Potter de su novia.

**Disclaimer:** Claramente esto no me pertenece, todos sabemos que esta obra maestra llamada "Harry Potter" le pertenece a Jota Ka Rowling. Yo sólo soy una aficionada que juega con sus personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>Second Chance<strong>

**-1-  
><strong>

Miles de gotas caían desde el cielo. De niña, mis abuelos solían decirme que cuando llovía era porque los ángeles estaban llorando, porque quizás alguien bueno había muerto.

Últimamente mucha gente moría. Mucha gente como yo.

Estaba sentada en el alféizar de la ventana, en la torre de Gryffindor, mientras miraba las gotas de lluvia caer, o al menos eso tenía pensado decir a cualquier curioso que me lo preguntara. Porque en realidad... no era lo único que miraba. Afuera, había dos jóvenes riendo y corriendo en la lluvia.

Se los veía felices con la tormenta.

Un chico alto, de pelo negro azabache, perseguía y atrapaba a una chica de cabello castaño que reía a carcajadas. De repente ambos cayeron al suelo, el joven, en un rápido movimiento giró para que la muchacha cayera encima de él y no se hiciese daño. En recompensa ella lo besó.

Los miraba atentamente. Nunca había visto a Potter así, jugando con una novia. Bueno, en realidad nunca lo había visto con una novia. Se lo notaba contento, radiante, hasta… _lindo._

Seguía pensando en sinónimos, cuando una voz demasiada conocida me interrumpió.

— ¿Duele, Evans? —. Debo admitir que sentí algo en el estómago; como cuando estás haciendo algo que no debes, y sientes la voz de tu madre llamándote.

Giré lo más despacio que pude y lo miré a los ojos, con lo que intente que fuera expresión desafiante, pero por la cara que puso Sirius, mi gesto debió distar mucho al desafío.

— Digo, ver como dejaste de ser el centro de su universo—. ¡Ho genial! Lo que me faltaba, un Black recriminándome cosas.

No tenía ganas de responder, no quería discutir. Me sentía increíblemente mal, como para que de postre, el idiota de Black intentara aplacar su aburrimiento conmigo.

Opté por ignorarlo deliberadamente. Me levanté del alfeizar y me dirigí a las escaleras. Las subí en silencio, ejerciendo el menor peso posible, no quería oír el chirrido de la madera.

Abrí con cuidado la puerta que rezaba _"séptimo año"_, como una intrusa en mi propia habitación.

Me senté en el extremo de mi cama, y sentí con más fuerza la opresión que se había apoderado de mi pecho hacía unas horas, además de los escalofríos que recorrían mi cuerpo. No era la primera vez que me sentía de esta forma, lo sentí un par de años atrás, cuando mi única hermana se fue de nuestra casa en Cokeworth y se instaló en Londres. Ella ni siquiera se despidió de mí, no me dio ni un mísero abrazo.

Llevábamos distantes tanto tiempo, que ya no sabía con exactitud el porqué. Ella creía que yo era la preferida por ser una bruja. Si supiera lo difícil que era para mí que ella no me aceptara.

Es difícil ser nacida de muggles. En el mundo mágico hay maniáticos racistas que no nos soportan porque tenemos la sangre algo sucia, y en el mundo _normal_ hay gente como Petunia que no te acepta por ser _diferente._

Manga de jodidos, ¿Dónde quedaba la igualdad entre las personas?

Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas, mi boca sintió el sabor salado de estas.

¡No lo podía creer! Estaba llorando… hacía un tiempo que no lo hacía. Estúpidos recuerdos y estúpida sensibilidad.

Toda esta semana había estado sensible, tal vez podía deberse a que reprobé dos exámenes, perdí mi libro de transformaciones, y además, mi madre no había escrito.

Me sentía torpe, sola, abandonada, olvidada.

¿Qué me estaba pasando? Al principio había pensado en el Síndrome Pre menstrual, pero éste no podía ser, ya había sacado las cuentas. En situaciones normales, la sensibilidad extrema y el ataque de "nadie me quiere" llegaban tres semanas después de la regla, y sólo llevaba una.

Mi incondicional amiga Danny, me había "sugerido" que la razón por la que me hallaba tan sensible, podía relacionarse con el hecho de que Potter cumpliera un mes de noviazgo con Dalea Berrew. James jamás había durado tanto con nadie.

Obviamente, al principio me reí, sin alegría he de admitir, ante la suposición errónea de mi amiga. Sin embargo, después, lo pensé un poco y reconocí el hecho de que tal vez esto pudiera influir un poquitín en mi, últimamente, desequilibrado estado de ánimo.

Estos pensamientos son los que me llevaron a observar a Potter y a su noviecita desde la ventana. Y, había descubierto que mi amiga no estaba tan equivocada, para mi propia mala suerte.

Al ver a Potter allí, riendo tan sinceramente, estando tan a gusto con una chica que no fuera yo, me provoco un _pinchazo _por celos.

Siempre desee que Potter encontrará a alguien que lo hiciera feliz y me dejara en paz; pero, sinceramente, no pensé que me iba a sentir tan vacía cuando eso sucediera.

Estaba en medio de mis cavilaciones cuando Sirius-idiota-Black me interrumpió con una frase estúpida, que no podía haber estado tan cerca de la realidad. Digno de un Black, decir las verdades crudamente, sin anestesia. Me dejó el culo lleno de preguntas.

¿De verdad era eso lo que me molestaba? ¿Qué James desvió sus atenciones a otro puerto? ¿Que deje de ser el centro de su universo?

Si esa fuera la causa de mi malestar, significaría que siento algo por él.

Pero… ¿Por qué demoré tanto en darme cuenta? Me odiaba a mi misma por eso.

Yo no era histérica, mucho menos una gata flora. Simplemente no podía, ni quería, creer que empecé a sentir _algo_ por James, justo cuando él dejó de sentir _lo que sea_ que sentía.

Sonaba muy trillado, la situación era muy de novela rosa. ¡Vamos! Que yo misma solía burlarme de las chicas a las que les pasaba esto.

Me reía a carcajadas de las idiotas que se creían enamoradas de un chico, justo después de que éste dejaba de pretenderlas. Las llamaba _gatas floras, _ya saben… cuando se la ponen grita y cuando se la sacan llora.

Maldita ley del boomerang, ya me lo decía mi madre: "todo vuelve en esta vida Lilita, haz el bien sin mirar a quien".

Ojalá le hubiese hecho caso…

En ese caso, no me encontraría en esta maldita situación. Ya no puedo estar en la misma habitación que él sin sentir que me falta el oxígeno; ya no puedo discutir con él, porque ¡ni siquiera puedo sostenerle la mirada! Estoy totalmente jodida…

¡Ya no podía hacer nada de lo que hacía antes!

Yo cuando me enamoro soy la Reyna de las idiotas. Conozco chicas que cuando están interesadas en un chico, se vuelven su amiga, hablan con él, coquetean y toda la cosa. En mi caso, me alejo, me cuesta hablar con ellos, mirarlos a los ojos, tener una charla fluida.

Y si tenemos en cuenta como era yo con Potter antes de que este sentimiento se despertara en mí, no va a pasar mucho tiempo hasta que él o alguno de sus amigos se dé cuenta de lo que me pasa; y ahí voy a estar doblemente jodida.

¿Y si es su novia la que se da cuenta? Triplemente jodida.

¿Qué mierda voy a hacer? Al final el enamoramiento, cuando hay que ocultarlo o no es correspondido, es una mierda.

Pobre Potter, ¿Cómo habrá hecho para olvidarse de mí? Tal vez debería preguntárselo, quizá su método surja algún efecto en mí también y así todo volvería a la normalidad.

El con su linda y simpática novia. Y yo aquí con mis libros de pociones.

El destino es una perra caprichosa, ¿será que nos quiere a Potter y a mi juntos? Porque cuando él me olvida, hace que yo me enamore de él. Si creyera en todo eso de la esotérica y las profecías pensaría que es así; pero soy más de creer en el libre albedrio.

Volviendo al tema ¿cómo mierda pasan estas cosas? La vida da más vueltas que una ruleta rusa. Que increíble.

Pero… lo más difícil estaba a punto de llegar.

¿Que debo hacer?

¿Hablar con Potter? o ¿Esperar un tiempo?

Eso del tiempo creo que es lo mejor, digo, sólo para comprobar que no estoy sufriendo el síndrome Gata florístico.

Ya veo que James se fija en mi de nuevo y me doy cuenta que todo era producto de mis hormonas que están especialmente activas los días lluviosos.

Al menos tendría que esperar un día soleado.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¡Hola Genteeeeeeee! ¡Tanto tiempo! Bueno acá vengo con una historia que hacía un tiempo que me daba vueltas en la cabeza, no va a ser una historia muy larga unos 8 -10 capítulos más o menos.

Es mi primer Long fic, así que estoy bastante nerviosa :P

¡Por favor mándenme un review con sus críticas!

¡Los adoro!

**P/D: **re-edité este capítulo porque no me convencía, y gracias a Alive to Live a Lie que me hizo saber los errores! Eres una genia! ;)


End file.
